


just a soulful, warm and tender love

by bothsexuals



Category: Black Lightning (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Engagement, F/F, Fluff, Missing Scene, Set during S3, just pure unadulterated fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothsexuals/pseuds/bothsexuals
Summary: “You mean marriage, right?” Grace questioned, still smiling, “Just making sure.”“Yes, you dork. I mean marriage.”or: Anissa and Grace get engaged, then prepare for their wedding.
Relationships: Grace Choi & Peter Gambi, Grace Choi/Anissa Pierce, Peter Gambi & Anissa Pierce
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	just a soulful, warm and tender love

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched season three and I just cannot stop thinking about how damn cute these two are. I am very mad their wedding was interrupted, but let's just for a second pretend all that didn't happen and enjoy some engagement softness.
> 
> Title from Elton John's "A Good Heart".

“What do you think I’m saying?” Anissa asked, grinning.

Grace’s smile grew as realization hit her and Anissa confirmed her guess with an animated nod. 

“Okay,” she softly agreed, her hand coming to Anissa’s neck as she brought their lips together in a tender kiss.

They pulled apart as Anissa sweetly caressed her cheek.

“You mean marriage, right?” Grace questioned, still smiling, “Just making sure.” 

“Yes, you dork. I mean marriage," Anissa confirmed, laughing at her… _fiancée? Woah._ Laughing at her _fiancée_ ’s antics. 

“So when’s this happening?” Grace asked, turning to lay on her back, putting her arm around Anissa, who rested her head on Grace’s chest. 

“Whenever you want, baby," she replied, tracing soft patterns on Grace’s stomach with her finger. 

“Tonight,” Grace answered, her voice so low that Anissa wasn’t sure she’d heard right. 

“Tonight?” she repeated, raising her head so as to look in the other woman’s eyes. 

“Why not?” Grace brought a hand to Anissa’s cheek, caressed it softly. “Who knows what’s gonna happen tomorrow. I want to marry the love of my life, before the damn world ends.” 

Anissa bit her bottom lip, beaming. She leaned in to press a kiss to Grace’s lips, then rested her forehead against her soon-to-be-wife’s. 

“I like the sound of that,” she murmured, then kissed her again.

She pulled away after a few seconds and excitedly sat up on the bed. 

“Okay!” Anissa clapped her hands together in a let’s-get-to-work manner. “We only have a few hours to plan this. I’ll text everyone. Oh, and we gotta call Gambi.” 

“Gambi?” Grace asked, sitting up a lot more calmly than her fiancée had. She wrapped her arms around Anissa’s waist from behind her and pressed a soft kiss to her bare shoulder. God, she couldn’t believe how lucky she was. 

“We’re gonna need someone to officiate the wedding, won’t we? Oh, and suits. Unless you want a dress?” Anissa prattled on. 

Grace chuckled, “A suit sounds great.” 

She stood up and extended her hand to Anissa, who grabbed it and pulled herself up. She encircled Grace’s waist with her arms and drew her close.

“I love you," she whispered, hiding her face in the crook of Grace’s neck and pressing a soft kiss to her skin, reveling in the way she shivered slightly at the touch. 

“I love you too,” Grace whispered back, basking in the embrace. 

Anissa kissed her neck again, and once more for good measure, then begrudgingly pulled away.

“Shonda,” she called out. 

“Yes, Anissa, my goddess?” the smart house replied, earning an amused eye roll from Grace. 

“Call Gambi,” Anissa ordered, and the system complied. 

Gambi picked up in the matter of a few seconds, as he usually did, his fretful voice filling the house. “Anissa? What’s going on?” 

Anissa laughed. “Everything’s fine, Uncle Gambi, put down your worrying hat.” 

They heard him sigh in relief over the phone, then he spoke again after a few seconds. “What’s up?” 

“We have some news,” Grace eagerly replied, making her presence known. 

“Grace, hi!” Gambi greeted her, "what’s the news?” 

The two women looked at each other, their lips spread out in matching grins. 

“We’re getting married!” they announced in unison. 

“What? Oh my God! Congrats!” Gambi replied, his smile audible through the phone, “does your family know?” 

“Not yet,” Anissa answered, “you’re the first person we told. Because…” A small pause, for dramatic effect. “We want you to officiate the wedding!” she basically squealed, “Tonight!” 

“Wow. That… I would be honoured,” Gambi said, voice full of emotion. 

“We also need another favor,” Grace spoke up again. 

“Anything for you, girls,” he earnestly declared .

“We’re gonna need a couple of wedding suits,” Anissa explained, giddy with anticipation. 

“I’ll get to work right away,” Gambi stated and hung up, presumably to do just as he had said. 

“What else?” Grace asked once the call disconnected. 

“Dinner,” Anissa replied while getting dressed.

“I’ll make phở,” Grace offered and Anissa’s face lit up. 

“I’m so glad I’m marrying you, baby,” she purred. 

Grace smiled fondly, then pursed her lips in a playful pout. “Just for the cooking?” she teased, her hands once again coming to rest on her fiancée’s waist.

“Among other things,” Anissa crooned, pressing their bodies together, her hands on the back of Grace’s neck, fingers delicately tangling in loose strands of hair. 

Grace hummed and they met halfway in a gentle kiss. As she reveled in the pleasure of holding the woman she loved so close to her, she was reminded of the words she had said days before, when they had reunited.

_I found my cure. It’s my connection to you._

It was true. For the first time, she was certain that she wouldn’t be abandoned. Anissa loved her, truly, devotedly loved her, and Grace believed it. She saw Anissa’s love for her everyday, so open and clear. She saw it in her eyes, her gentle touches, her small gestures that let Grace know just how much she cared.

And Grace loved her too, she loved her so much. It was the realest, deepest love she had ever felt, and if she was honest with herself, she had known right away. She had known the first time she had seen Anissa, sitting on the library floor surrounded by books, a tugging sensation in Grace’s chest urging her to talk to the gorgeous woman. She had known when they had danced all night; she had known when she had seen Anissa with another woman and her heart had shattered; she had known when Anissa had asked for another chance, when she said what they had was real and she wanted to pursue it. She had known when she had run away, hidden away from the woman she loved because she was afraid of showing all of herself, the parts that she still didn’t understand, that still frightened her. She had known when Anissa had begged her to stop running, when she told her she loved her and wanted to be with her, leopard and all. 

She knew now more than ever, as Anissa peppered her face and neck with kisses, that this woman was the love of her life, and she didn’t want to spend another day not being married to her.

“Babe,” she murmured, and Anissa simply hummed and continued on her mission of kissing every inch of Grace’s skin. 

“Babe,” she repeated, a little louder, and Anissa reluctantly pulled away, but still held on to Grace’s hand. “We gotta start getting ready if we really wanna get married tonight,” Grace continued, a warm wave of excitement pervading her at the thought. 

“Fine.” Anissa groaned, finally dropping Grace’s hand, allowing her to get dressed herself. 

The next couple hours passed in a frenzy of preparations, soulful music vibrating through Shonda’s speakers. Every now and then they interrupted their work to dance to it, bodies pressed together, their lips finding each other with the ease of coming home. 

The apartment was almost ready to host a wedding reception and Grace had already gotten started on making dinner when Shonda’s automated voice rang out. 

“Anissa, my queen, you have a visitor.” 

“Shonda, open door,” Anissa instructed, and so it did to reveal Gambi standing in the doorway, two garment covers in hand, their suits hidden inside. 

“Uncle Gambi!” she excitedly ran to envelop him in a hug, which he returned by tightening his grip around her with his free arm. 

Grace couldn’t hold back a smile as she watched them embrace from where she was standing at the stovetop, dutifully stirring her delicious soup.

She and Gambi had bonded quite quickly when Anissa had left them together, their minds working perfectly in sync to devise a plan to divert Odell’s suspicions. Before perilous danger had shown up in the form of the spiteful ASA agent, they had laughed and swooned together over adorable baby pictures of her girlfriend, and he had shared wholesome memories from her childhood. 

Gambi had been the first person, besides Anissa, to make her feel like she was becoming part of something, of a _family_. Grace felt an undeniable fondness toward the man. 

She lowered the flame under the simmering pot and set down her wooden spoon, then walked towards the tailor, who was just pulling away from Anissa with a smile. 

“Gambi," she said, warmth dripping through her voice, "hi.” 

His smile widened more than she had thought possible as he gazed at her and easily welcomed her in his arms. She happily returned the hug and thanked him for coming as they released each other. Anissa’s arm found its way around Grace’s waist and she rested her head on her shoulder. 

“We’re really grateful, uncle Gambi,” she added to her fiancée’s words of gratitude. 

He looked at the two of them, a fond smile spreading on his face. 

“Anything for you, girls,” he echoed his own words from their previous phone call. 

He perked up then, an expectant glint in his eyes. “You girls want to see your suits?” 

They nodded eagerly and, one after the other, he unzipped the covers to reveal two matching white suits, each one perfectly tailored to their taste. 

Grace gasped in amazement as she inspected every detail of her suit; she saw Anissa do the same from the corner of her eye. “Gambi, they’re perfect!” 

He gave her a bashful smile. “I did what I could.”

“They’re perfect,” Grace repeated, her eyes glimmering with unshed tears. 

“You deserve perfect,” Gambi said meaningfully, looking at the two women in front of him, "you both do. And you deserve the love you give each other.” 

He seemed close to tears himself, Grace noticed. She glanced at Anissa and saw tears rolling down her cheeks, a slight quiver in her lip. Gambi saw this too, and he placed a comforting hand on Anissa’s shoulder. She smiled at the touch and pulled him into another hug with one arm, the other reaching out to grab Grace’s wrist and yank her into the embrace.

Grace let herself be pulled into the arms of the woman she loved and the man who, together with Anissa, had become her family. 

Whatever happened the next day, she had them. And that was more than she could ever have hoped for.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked the fic, if you did please leave some kudos and/or a comment because one kudos and/or comment = one thundergrace kiss. I promise that's true.


End file.
